


stardust on my pillowcase

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe wakes up in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stardust on my pillowcase

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: any, any+/any, you sprinkle stardust on my pillowcase  
> it's like a moonbeam brushed across my face  
> nights are good  
> and that's the way it should be  
> (Bright - Echosmith)

It is a very long time since anyone has shared a bed with Joe in this room. 

Not that he's been a monk or anything - his wife's been gone a long time and there have been other women. But not here, not with his kids down the hall, not in the room, if not necessarily the bed, that he shared with her. 

Not to make it sound like there's been dozens of women either - a single dad to two teenagers and a cop was not a combination that had him beating off the ladies with a stick. 

It wasn't something that concerned him overmuch, because he was happy with things the way they were, figured that when Barry and Iris were grown and gone, he'd find someone then. 

He never expected it to be her. 

Because first she was just the doctor who helped bring Barry back to them. Then, when Barry got his speed and Joe got to know her, it was as Barry's friend, Iris's friend even. Someone who was, if a little older than his kids, still technically just about young enough to be his kid. Someone who, like him, had lost the love of their life, though hers was a lot more recent. 

There were dozens more reasons why, had someone come from the future and predicted this, that she'd be waking up beside him, nestled in his arms, Joe West would have been calling for the men in white coats. 

And yet.

He's lying in bed, looking at her sleeping. His chest is her pillow, her long brown hair spilling over his arm. Her breathing is deep and even, her lips curled up in a smile and though he knows he should let her sleep, he brushes his lips over her forehead, knowing that the touch will wake her - she's something of a light sleeper is Caitlin. 

She shifts and frowns slightly, brown eyes blinking in the morning light. When she looks up and focuses on him, sees him smiling down at her, a smiles comes to her own lips. "Good morning," she whispers, moving against him, pushing herself up so that she can press her lips against his. 

He returns the kiss, moving his hands down her body, pulling her as close to him as he can. He feels her lips curve in a smile and she shifts so that she's lying on top of him and from there, there's only one place this is going to go. 

Which is fine with him - it's getting to be his favourite way to start each day. 


End file.
